Yo lo esperaba
by Rossue
Summary: Sakura espera a Sasuke en una dulce navidad con sus nietos.


**Disclaimer applied**

 **Este fanfiction participa en el Reto: Una vez en diciembre, de la página SasuSaku **Eternal Love**.**

 **Basado en las OVAS del Final de Samurai X y la canción** ** _Gloria_** **de Kalafina.**

 **Marie Malfoy y KG Flowers por su apoyo.**

.*/*/*/*/*.

 **Yo lo esperaba**

Dolía.

—Madre, puedes dejarte llevar. —La voz de Sarada. La voz triste de mi hija.

—No —fue lo único que le dije.

Mi cuerpo dolía. El dolor se esparcía en todo mí ser.

— _Él_ no volverá, madre. —Escuché su resentimiento. Años de amargura. Años de soledad—. _Él_ está muerto.

—No lo está —refuté tan fuerte como pude. Pero mi voz se estaba yendo poco a poco y me estaba quedando ahogada.

Sentía como si mi cuerpo estaba siendo sucumbido en el agua. Lanzada fuertemente contra la corriente, ésa era la sensación que me albergaba. Pero yo no estaba sufriendo nada de eso. Sasuke, era quien estaba siendo lanzado al mar fuertemente. Él era quien estaba sufriendo en carne propia todo, yo sólo estaba sufriendo lo mismo que él acostada en un futón cómodamente mientras los niños, mi nietos, se divertían en navidad. El invierno estaba en su clímax, los fuegos artificiales brillaban en el cielo y sus estruendos golpeaban mis oídos.

—Duerme, madre. Le pediré a Boruto que lleve a Seishiro y Kamui a casa. Necesitas descansar, me quedaré contigo. —Se levantó de mi lado y se fue vociferando a todo pulmón el nombre de sus hijos.

Un fuerte azote en mi espalda se sintió como el hierro vivo golpeando mi piel desnuda bajo las sábanas. Grité. Los pasos de Sarada corriendo se hicieron presentes.

 _—_ Lo están azotando…

Pero eso fue lo último que dije, cerré mis ojos escuchando el llanto de mi hija y los gemidos de terror que mis nietos daban. Entonces comencé a soñar con él. Nuestros últimos días juntos. Nuestro último encuentro, la última vez que estuvimos juntos.

.*/*/*/*/*.

 _El té estaba hirviendo. Por algún motivo sabía que ése era el estado correcto para que Sasuke lo tomara. Pero aquel día no se estaba percatando de aquel hecho, solamente estaba observando como el humo se vertía con el viento que entraba por la ventana. Cerré mis ojos. Los abrí de nuevo y lo noté, su piel rasgada en el lado izquierdo de abdomen. Había lanzado su camisa a un lado para mostrarme sus heridas. Había defendido a alguien y todo había salido mal._

 _—La tristeza no se va del mundo. ¿Acaso Naruto y yo peleamos en vano?_

 _—Hay muchas cosas que nunca se irán, Sasuke —le dije—. La paz es un comercio con el que muchos sueñan pero que no existe. Se vende como el ramen._

 _Una leve sonrisa salió de su rostro. Recordar el ramen era como recordar a Naruto gritándonos en la cara lo qué quería después de una misión. Un tazón caliente de Ramen._

 _—Estás diciendo que luche en vano —dijo lleno de dolor. Y no sólo era el físico, el emocional se sentía en el ambiente._

 _Me levanté para caminar hacía él y sanarlo. Justo cuando comenzaba a emitir mi chakra para sanarle aquella herida, su mano tomó la mía y sus ojos brillaron castañeando tristeza e impotencia. Sabía que deseaba redimirse, pero no sabía hasta qué punto lo deseaba. No me permitió curar su herida, omitió mi ayuda callándome de un beso. Pero nuestros ojos no se cerraron en ningún momento._

 _—Nunca se lucha en vano —le dije. Ejercí cierta cantidad de fuerza sobre él y lo hice caer al suelo._

 _Sane su herida física. Su dolor físico se esfumó._

 _Pero sus emociones estaban gritando por ser sanadas. Pero aquello no importaba cuánto lo tratara, Sasuke no me permitía indagar tanto._

 _—Tu dolor es mi dolor. —Eso fue lo ultimo que le dije antes de notar que estaba dormido sobre mi regazo._

 _Viajaba para redimirse, viajaba para crear paz con sus propias manos. Una paz tan desconocida como la razón de los latidos de su corazón._

.*/*/*/*/*.

Desperté de golpe sintiendo un poco de humedad sobre mi cara. El sudor bañaba mi cuerpo y la fiebre provocaba un ardor en mi piel totalmente.

—Al parecer viene en un barco de exportación. —La voz de Boruto daba a conocer información—. Según lo que me han dicho, no está muy bien de salud. Sarada, tu padre está al borde de la muerte y eso implica que tu madre también lo está.

Escuché un leve carraspeo y luego una risa amarga.

—No me podía esperar más de ese hombre. Se va muchos años quitándole la vitalidad a mi madre por medio de un sello. —Mi hija sonaba molesta—. ¡Él sólo ha utilizado a mi mamá! ¡Él no la ama! ¡Todo lo que Sasuke Uchiha profesa es falso!

Las palabras de mi hija dolían cortando el aire de vida, suspiré fuertemente. Muy pesado, para ser realista. Pero aún así ambos esposo seguían perdidos y sumidos en su platica. Hablando de mi esposo, pero no lo conocían como yo.

—Sarada —llamó gravemente Boruto a mi hija—, si de algo estoy seguro, es que tu padre las ama a ambas. Viaja para que puedan vivir en paz.

—¡Tú no lo conoces! ¡No sabes quién es ese hombre! —Los gritos de Sarada eran fuertes—. Mi madre ha sufrido por él desde que eran niños. Mi padre no es más que un hombre arrogante lleno de poder que desea ver el mundo sólo con sus ojos. Prefiere estar solo que con su familia.

—Crees que no sé cómo te sientes. —Boruto lo sabía, que yo estaba despierta—. Crecí mis últimos años de la niñez y parte de mi adolescencia sin ver a mi padre.

—¡Pero es distinto!

—¡No es distinto!

—Sí, lo es. Mi padre nunca estuvo desde que tengo memoria, el tuyo por lo menos estuvo tu primer día de clases en la academia mientras tu madre cuidaba de tu pequeña hermana. Hay una diferencia grande, Boruto. Debes notarla. Tu madre, Himawari y tú, sabían que él estaba bien, porque él estaba en la aldea, cuidándoles.

Boruto no dijo nada. El dolor en las palabras de Sarada habían causado un meollo en él y yo era testigo. Daba gracias a Dios de que los pequeños no escucharan la pelea de sus padres.

—Tu padre también te cuidaba, admítelo —dijo Boruto con voz apagada. Me miró—. Tu madre nos ha escuchado. Mis más sinceras disculpas, Sakura, llevaré a Seishiro y Kamui a casa.

El dolor en mi cuerpo, ese dolor que me hacía recordar aquella promesa que le había hecho. Aún puedo recordar la voz de aquel Samurai pidiendo la ayuda de mi esposo. La guerra en aquel territorio se estaba volviendo más estrepitosa, tanto que la ayuda de mi esposo era necesaria.

.*/*/*/*/*.

 _—Solicitamos la ayuda de ambos en el País del Hierro —dijo aquel hombre._

 _Su nombre era Subaru._

 _—Mi esposa y yo nos hemos retirado de esto hace muchos años, nuestras fuerzas no son las mismas de hace unos años —explicó Sasuke con voz cansada y fría._

 _—Pero si el mismo Hokage confirmó que ambos estarían dispuestos a ir con él y Kakashi a la guerra, necesitamos de su ayuda. Estamos en desventaja —dijo Subaru observando a Sasuke—. La gente muere por la peste que se riega cada día más._

 _—¿Ha venido por ayuda o a chantajearnos? —Sasuke miró aquel hombre como si fuera su peor enemigo—. Usted sabe que mi esposa no puede resistirse a la idea de que la gente salga dañada. No entiendo sus motivos para usar esta fachada._

 _Mi boca cayó de impresión. Nunca lo había escuchado hablar de aquella manera. Tan serio, tan molesto, tan frío. Pero tenía razón, la idea de la gente enferma que no podía ser sanada me enfermaba, me entristecía, me quebrantaba._

 _—Actualmente, mi estado no me permite estar en una guerra —dije llevando mis manos a mi vientre—. Mi embarazo es muy riesgoso, no puedo salir de mi casa y es mi esposo quien me cuida. Nuestra hija no puede cuidarme, tiene misiones a diario, ella quiere convertirse en Hokage._

 _Subaru sonrió amargamente hacía ambos._

 _—Señora Uchiha, lo único que solicitamos es su ayuda. No la pondremos en riesgo. ¿Cómo puede una mujer como usted estar en riesgo? ¿Acaso su chakra ya se agotó?_

 _Las palabras de aquel hombre hicieron mi sangre hervir, el Sharingan de Sasuke se hizo presente en un instante, el hombre no pudo replicar nada, la furia de mi esposo crecía a medida la sonrisa de aquel ser arrogante crecía._

 _—No puedo creer que el País del Hierro, un aliado del País del Fuego, un aliado de Konoha, haya caído tan bajo como para jugar con la vida de una mujer. ¡Con la vida de mi esposa! ¡Con la vida de mi hijo! —Sasuke estaba más que molesto._

 _—Sabía que no cederían._

 _El hombre se levantó duramente del suelo abandonando la habitación. Entonces me di cuenta de que yo estaba volviendo a ser una carga. Una carga pesada de la que Sasuke no se podía liberar. Una lágrima cayó, seguida de otra y muchas más. El brazo de Sasuke me rodeó. Su tacto, su piel contra la mía me provocaban nostalgia._

 _—¡Maldito dobe!_

 _No dije nada. Me quedé en silencio sabiendo que en cualquier momento cedería._

.*/*/*/*/*.

Un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza me hizo saber que no estaba del todo bien. Mis brazos se sentían inmóviles, mi cuerpo estaba pesado. Mi alma no podía más con aquello. Yo no podía más con aquello. Pero debía resistir hasta mi último suspiro. Hasta que mis brazos y los de él se cerraran en un abrazo. Era aquello todo lo que necesitaba para descansar en paz. No quería que mis huesos temblaran en mi tumba por mi mala conciencia. Necesitaba verlo, una vez más.

—No debería de pelear tanto con él —le supliqué a Sarada mientras su mano se paseaba en mi frente.

—Tú no deberías de decir eso, madre. —Me sonrió de manera dulce.

—Qué insolente eres —le dije en broma.

Pero sus lágrimas cayeron. Sus sollozos reprimidos salieron. El dolor de los años de soledad y tristeza amarrada se soltaron.

—Por favor, madre, déjate llevar —me rogó—. Él no merece tu espera. Tú siempre estás para él, pero cuenta cuántas veces él ha estado para ti.

Me moría por contestarle. Pero no podía, mi voz se estaba enterrando con mis últimos pensamientos estables.

.*/*/*/*/*.

 _El dolor se acoplaba en mis huesos. La noche apenas comenzaba. Mi hija sonreía, mi esposo también y yo me acongojaba de dolor. Dolía duramente, como si arrancaran algo dentro mí. Sabía en el fondo de mis pensamientos que Sasuke deseaba estar haciéndole frente aquella guerra._

 _Reprimí un gemido dolor. Suspiré fuerte y mantuve la compostura. Sarada trataba de alcanzar la punta del árbol para colocar aquella dañada estrella. Pero Sasuke fue rápido y cargo a Sarada en sus hombros; en menos de dos minutos la estrella estaba en la punta brillando._

 _—¡Hemos terminado, mamá! —exclamó Sarada con emoción—. ¡Puedes bajarme, papá!_

 _Pero Sasuke no lo hizo. Solamente me miró, sabiendo que algo no iba bien conmigo._

 _—Estás mal —confirmó—. Debo llamar a Tsunade._

 _—¡No! —le grité—. ¡Estoy bien!_

 _Traté de levantarme cuando miré como bajaba a Sarada y buscaba su capa para salir en busca de Tsunade. Pero mis piernas fallaron y el dolor se escoció en mí. Sentía que mi vientre estaba recibiendo punzadas. Un líquido bajó por mis piernas. Sangre._

 _—¡Mamá está sangrando! —gritó Sarada._

 _—¡Lo sabía!_

 _…_

 _Los días de aquella navidad pasaron, la perdida de un pequeño puede ser cruel. Un aborto involuntario es algo que nadie desea y en aquellos días no había alegría, no había sonrisas. Sarada pasaba la mitad de sus días en casa de Naruto, lo más seguro tratando de alejarse de la cruel realidad hablando con Boruto y jugando algo con Himawari. Pero yo tenía la peor de las vistas, Sasuke se quedaba a mi lado limpiando mi frente, ayudándome en cualquier cosa que necesitara._

 _—Deja de hacerlo._

 _Sus ojos me miraron con ira, dejó de limpiar mi frente y acercó su rostro al mío._

 _—Es mi deber de esposo —masculló, volvió a mi frente._

 _—No debes —le reproché._

 _—Cállate —vociferó molesto._

 _—A mí también me duele, sé lo emocionado que estabas._

 _Suspiró dejando un rastro de amargura en la acción._

 _—Debía suceder así. No puedo jugar con el destino, no se puede jugar con la paz. —Me miró. Aunque tratara de limpiar mi frente, no lo hacía._

 _—Naruto se fue, ¿verdad?_

 _—Kakashi también lo hizo, Tsunade volvió al puesto —explicó._

 _—¿Quieres ir? —Sabía la respuesta._

 _Quería irse._

 _Conseguir aquella paz. Los rumores de que la guerra estaba creciendo y que los muertos eran más, crecían y alimentaban de tristeza el corazón de mi esposo. Subaru no había vuelto a vestirnos. Sin embargo, había estado de nuevo en la aldea._

 _—No —mintió._

 _—Sí —le contradije._

 _—No._

 _—Sí. Te conozco como a la palma de mi mano. —Tomé su mano—. Sé que deseas ir allí. Piensas que esto es tu culpa. La guerra en el Pais del Hierro no es un descuido tuyo, Sasuke. El mundo nunca estará en paz. No podemos ser héroes de una causa perdida, tú no eres el causante de que ellos no supieran mantener esa paz superficial._

 _—¿Estás diciendo que luchaste en vano? ¿Qué luchamos en vano?_

 _Su rostro. Su cuerpo. Todo detonaba que estaba molesto._

 _No me importaba._

 _No cuando sabía que mi respuesta no era lo que él esperaba._

 _—Quizás sí o quizás no —admití._

 _—Estás reprochando mi vida —mantuvo._

 _—No estoy reprochando nada. —Le miré—. Sasuke, no es tu culpa. Mi aborto, la guerra, nada de eso es tu culpa. Son cosas que suceden, cosas que no se pueden evitar._

 _Lo miré sonreír y entonces me levanté un poco, lo besé sabiendo que no se negaría pero que su dureza no se ablandaría fácilmente. A mí también me dolía, yo también deseaba aquel pequeño que crecía en mi vientre días atrás. Pero ya no estaba más._

 _—Podemos ir juntos —sugerí._

 _—Jamás —recriminó._

 _—Tú no eliges por mí._

 _—Tú no eres la única de esta familia._

.*/*/*/*/*.

Tosí.

Mi pecho dolía. Era como el hielo incrustándose en mis adentros. Grité de dolor.

—¡Mamá, la abuela Sakura despertó! —Esa era la voz de Seishiro.

Un par de pasos apresurados.

—Él está llegando, madre —Sarada sonaba un poco alegre—, Boruto lo ha confirmado. Esta mañana ha tomado un barco y está cerca. Mi padre viene, madre.

Mis sospechas eran ciertas.

—¿Naruto y Kakashi? —pregunté.

—Ellos… —Sarada me miró con tristeza—… mamá, ellos murieron hace cinco años.

En mi memoria llegó aquel recuerdo. El día en que ambas cartas llegaron anunciando la muerte de ellos dos. Naruto murió cuando Kurama fue arrancado de su ser y Kakashi falleció cuando una katana atravesó su corazón.

Cuando miré de nuevo el cielo, ya estaba amaneciendo. Mañana de navidad. Había dormido más de lo que lo había en los últimos días. Prácticamente toda la madrugada.

—¿Los niños ya abrieron sus regalos?

Quería alejar la tristeza que se dibujaba en sus ojos. Sonrió de una manera tan sincera que sentí que aquello me podía sanar.

—Seishiro está emocionado con su nueva katana y Kamui no puede de emoción con su kit medico. —Su emoción se reflejaba.

Pero yo quería algo que más que una sonrisa.

—Estará aquí en unas horas. El barco lo dejará en algún país cercano, Boruto prometió ir por el, lo está esperando actualmente en el puerto más cercano. Esperemos.

.*/*/*/*/*.

 _—Los necesitamos —rogó Subaru postrándose a nuestros pies._

 _Sarada se escondió tras nosotros._

 _—He negado esto demasiado y aún así insiste._

 _Pero escuché los sollozos de aquel hombre. Sus lágrimas mojaban el suelo de mi casa._

 _Mi corazón dolió. La guerra en aquellos lugares estaba tornándose tediosa. La peste que los invadía crecía dejando demasiadas victimas._

 _—Si no nos necesitaran no rogarían tanto, sino lo hubieran dejado de hacer hace mucho, Sasuke._

 _Sorpresa en los ojos de ambos y un jalón en mi vestido avisó que aquellas palabras provocaban consecuencias inestables. Pero aquel hombre estaba al borde de un colapso._

 _—Señora Uchiha…_

 _—Sakura…_

 _—El País del Hierro nos necesita. Sin embargo, yo aún no puedo asistir. No estoy bien._

 _Dolía. Cada palabra que salía de mi boca era una astilla. Me sentía en marcha atrás, quedándome en aquel pasado donde Sasuke viajaba por largos meses y regresaba con heridas y golpes que debía sanar. Pero aquella guerra implicaba que yo ya no le sanaría, sino que estaría tan lejos de él que el peligro lo acecharía._

 _—Iré. Dentro de dos meses estaré en el País del Hierro. —Sasuke apretó mi mano con la suya._

 _Subaru se levantó del suelo y nos miró con nostálgica alegría._

 _—Lamento no poder asistir. Me gustaría ser de ayuda con mis habilidades, lamentablemente aunque sea muy hábil y tenga bastante habilidad para sanarme a mí misma —suspiré— no quiero hacerlo. Quiero recuperarme como una persona normal lo haría en estas circunstancias, no como un ninja más. Pero con mi esposo es suficiente. Si mi maestro y Naruto están ayudándoles también no necesitan más._

 _—Pero, señora…_

 _—No hay pero que valga —renegué—, no quiero volver a una guerra. No cuando tengo una hija._

 _—Entiendo su argumento._

 _—Mis condiciones están dadas, no quiero nada más. —Sasuke pedía aquello a borde de furia._

 _—Gracias._

.*/*/*/*/*.

—¡Hemos llegado!

El grito de Boruto tras un día de espera explotó en mi cabeza.

Pero yo no podía ni abrir mis ojos. Estaban tan pesados como mi cuerpo. Todo dolía. La navidad no era más que un recordatorio de que mi cuerpo se estaba apagando. Olvidaba momentos de mi vida. Olvidaba quién era.

—Está igual que ella. —Susurros bajos.

—Prepararé un futón para él, lo pondré a su lado. Ya no recuerda mucho. Está olvidando tantas cosas. Olvidó mi nacimiento. El nombre de sus nietos, todo —Sarada explicaba aquello tranquilamente pero sabía que deseaba llorar—. El único nombre que dice es el de mi padre. ¿Dónde está él?

—Mirai y Himawari lo traen. Sabes que mi hermana es uno de los pocos discípulos de tu madre.

—Prepararé todo.

.*/*/*/*/*.

 _Se había retrasado intencionalmente._

 _La primavera estaba en sus inicios. Los pétalos caían. No iría en barco. Sus pies serían su único transporte. La entrada de la aldea estaba vacía._

 _—Trataré de poner un fin lo antes posible._

 _—Lo sé. Sarada y yo te esperaremos, es una promesa. —Fingí la mejor de las sonrisas._

 _Entonces se giró y se fue._

 _La última vez que le miré._

 _No dijo_ adiós.

 _No se despidió._

.*/*/*/*/*.

Su mano.

Su cálida mano tocando la mía. Descansando a mi lado, justo como Sarada había provocado. Estaba a mi lado, sus ojos cerrados, su cuerpo cansado y adolorido. Podía sentir lo mismo. Mi chakra se terminaba poco a poco. Deseaba cerrar mis ojos.

—Te he matado poco a poco —me dijo quejándose.

—No, te lo prometí.

La mano de Sasuke estaba suave, por primera vez desde que lo conocía.

—Traté de ser veloz. No pude.

Tosió. Una acción que yo repetí sintiendo su dolor interno y como la muerte nos comenzaba tomar poco a poco. Giré mi mirada hacía él. Aún con nuestra edad, cincuenta y cinco años, la vida parecía no querer pasarnos por encima. Pero yo sabía que mi muerte y la de él serían la misma muerte, en el mismo momento y en el mismo sentir.

Tan sincronizada como el hecho de nacer, respirar y exhalar.

—¿Por qué? —su pregunta, su voz cayendo poco a poco.

Mi amor por Sasuke, todo lo que él representaba para mí.

—Porque te amo. —Mi respuesta no pudo ser más sincera.

Una sonrisa se acopló en su rostro. Esa sonrisa que sólo a mí me pertenecía.

—Sabías las consecuencias de ese sello.

—Sabías las consecuencias desde que lo aprendí, desde que decidí unir nuestras almas.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar.

—Porque te amo —contesté de nuevo.

—Nuestra hija te necesita —dijo.

Sasuke siempre pensó en Sarada. Hasta su último respiro.

—Ella ya tiene un esposo e hijos, ya no nos necesita, Sasuke —le expliqué.

—Seishiro y Kamui —dijo sonriente.

Sus ojos mostraban tristeza. Una parte de mí sabía que él deseaba poder abrazarme. Acercarme podía ser tremendo dolor para ambos. Escuché un leve carraspeo.

—Ella siempre te esperó. —Su voz suave y dura, como la de su padre—. No dormía, no comía. No puedo creer que ella sacrificara tanto por ti.

—Es gracias a ella que estoy vivo. —Sasuke me miró y luego a Sarada.

Pude sentirme feliz, mi mundo lleno de felicidad. Todo en mí estaba siendo anestesiado poco a poco. Su mano acariciando la mía.

.*/*/*/*/*.

 _—Te duele demasiado —confirmé al ver que se retorcía._

 _—No —dijo._

 _—Si no estás bien de salud no te permitiré ir._

 _Lo miré con dulzura. Tomé su barbilla con mi mano. El invierno comenzaba a desaparecer. La navidad había dicho adiós. Pero sabía que su pecho dolía. Aquel virus que le había atacado en su último viaje le estaba atacando poco a poco. Pero aquello era una señal de que Sasuke Uchiha había cambiado._

 _—No puedo hacer nada contra esto —me dijo molesto._

 _—Yo soy el medico acá, tú eres un paciente —le dije sonriente._

 _Sasuke no sonrió. Tomó mi mano y la llevó a su pecho, su corazón latía fuerte y con velocidad desenfrenada._

 _—Esto sucederá de ahora en adelante. Sabes mejor que nadie mi estado._

 _—Te he metido en este lío. Perdón —pedí abrazándole, haciéndonos caer en la cama._

 _Lloré sobre su pecho escuchando los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón. Me dolía. Sabía que mi esposo estaba enfermo, pero había sido estúpida y había decidido por él que debía ir a la guerra._

 _—No. Nadie me ha metido en nada, Sakura. Voy porque así lo quiero —suspiró tratando de mantener su voz que se escapaba poco a poco—, porque así te protejo a ti y a Sarada. Ustedes son todo lo que tengo._

 _—Pero esta guerra no sucede acá —reclamé._

 _—Nadie nos puede garantizar paz —sobresaltó._

 _Subí mi cabeza a la altura de la suya. Llevé mi mano a su pecho, el chakra de color verde de mi palma recuperadora comenzó a emitirse. Sanando lo incurable. Una idea surco en mi cabeza. Mis ojos y los suyos conectaron._

 _—Puedo…_

 _—No lo intentes, no estoy loco —vociferó en voz baja, relajándose—. ¡No te lo permitiré!_

 _—No me puedo permitir verte morir —expliqué._

 _Quería hacerlo. Quería compartir todo con él. Todo, incluso mi chakra acumulado. Después de la guerra éste había crecido aún más. Aumentándose en grandes proporciones, la paz superficial tenía sus beneficios._

 _—Puede ayudarte durante la guerra —rogué— te será útil._

 _—¡No!_

 _Pero no me rendí._

 _—Por favor…_

 _—¡Jamás te permitiría algo como esto! ¡Puedo morir en cualquier momento y tú lo harías también!_

 _No era idiota. Entendía las consecuencias. Era yo quien había creado aquella técnica hacía unos meses. Los fines, ni siquiera yo lo sabía. Pero no había sido en vano. Mi esposo necesitaba de mí._

 _—En la salud y en la enfermedad, ¿recuerdas? —Saqué a flotes nuestros votos matrimoniales—, hasta que la muerte nos separe._

 _—No te lo puedo permitirme tanto. Te he hecho tanto daño que esto sería un límite infranqueable para mí._

 _—Pero para mí no._

 _—No entiendo tu amor a mí. Sakura, puedo morir en cualquier momento._

 _—Y si tú mueres en esa guerra sentiré que es mi culpa —solté la verdad._

 _Era mi culpa. Las palabras que le había dicho a Subaru aún pasaban por mi mente. Le había hecho saber que él podía ir a la guerra. Pero en aquellos día no sabía que mi esposo muriendo._

 _—No puedo._

 _Lo besé. Sin permiso alguno comencé a desnudarlo. Me importaba un comino su opinión. Necesitaba de mí, y yo le permitiría aquello. Acaricié su pecho desnudo. Un kunai que reposaba en la mesa de noche fue todo lo que necesite. Un leve corte en su pecho, como una picada de abeja y la sangre de esta herida salió. Sasuke trató de detenerme cuando quitaba mi camisa, mi brasier fue un recuerdo de los segundos pasados. El mismo corte en mi pecho. Forme un hilo de chakra color verde conectando nuestros cuerpos. Lo besé comenzando a notar que la conexión comenzaba a funcionar. El pecho me dolió tan intensamente como a él._

 _Su dolor, se había convertido en mi dolor._

 _—Te amo —confesé como tantas noches._

 _Las heridas sanaban poco a poco._

 _—Yo también lo hago —habló con fuerza._

 _—Todo el daño que sufras… —traté de terminar mi decir, pero sus labios chocaron con lo míos._

 _—Será tu dolor…_

 _Se giró sobre mí._

 _Haciéndome suya una vez. Compartiendo algo más que amor. Tristeza y dolor._

.*/*/*/*/*.

—Él es el abuelo Sasuke, Seishiro, Kamui —explicó Sarada.

—¡Feliz navidad, abuelo Sasuke! —escuché a lo lejos.

Sabía que Sasuke escuchaba lo mismo que yo. Abrí mis ojos, una dulce y agradable oscuridad comenzaba asediarme. El dolor en mi pecho creció haciéndome gemir de dolor y terminé gritando maldiciones a todo pulmón. Con mi voz yéndose poco a poco.

La mano de Sasuke sostenía la mía.

—Te amo —le escuché decir de nuevo.

Entonces lo hice. Me arrastré a su lado. Con mi cuerpo pesándome, con mi pecho doliendo como el infierno y con la muerte acercándose a mí poco a poco. Lo abracé cuando estuve a su lado. Su corazón ya no latía como ese día. Lento y pausadamente latía entonces.

—También te amo —refuté.

Dejando de la vida al lado de mi amado esposo escuché a Kamui gritar: —¡Mamá, los abuelos mueren en navidad!

 **.*/*/*/*/*.**

 **Hace mucho que no escribía algo SasuSaku. Motivos, no tengo. Espero que les guste.**

 **Les quiero desear un feliz año nuevo a todos y todas, al igual que una feliz navidad. Quizá el próximo año les reciba con un longfic, estoy pensándolo aún.**

 **Puede ser una versión extendida de éste. No lo sé.**

 **Prometo traerles algo.**

 **Saludes, Ray.**


End file.
